All or Nothing
by dustori
Summary: One moment shared put two lives in prospective, but damn it no one said it would be easy. MA with some ML, Chapters may vary
1. Next to You

AN: Okay, I know I'm suppose to be finishing up my other stories but this story keep getting in the way of my thinking. It's a songfic, my very first one, and well I hope I did it some justice. This songfic is based off of a song I heard a long time ago and I thought I'll use it for inspiration. I think it's sweet in a way, ORANGE sweet (sweet and juicy). That's my new word for what kind of fic this is. Instead of the regular lemon/lime fics out there, this is a orange fic. Anyway, this was going to be a one-shot but I started writing more to it and well it became a series of songfics coming together and making a story. So I hope you like it and if you want me to write more to it, you know what to do.

AN: I will be getting back to _Mission 1: Prepare _and _Caged and Matched_. So please be patient with me, I'll have new chapter for them soon.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter1- Next to You

I can't seem to look the other way when I see the light up above gleam over his short, dark blonde hair, casting shadow over his face and giving him a mysterious look to him. The shadows can't hide what I already know is there: his soft cream skin with amazing hazel-green eyes and gorgeous full lips and if close enough little freckles along the bridge of his nose to his cheekbone.

What a man.

But I can't look at him like this because I already have a wonderful man waiting for me, well at least until we can figure out the cure for this virus that is in me. But may be, I can't get enough of that man smiling and nodding to a green, scaled lizard man as they talk about something I don't know what.

I am standing in the doorway of my office looking down at the resident of TC as they move about the broken street with ease and determination on their faces. Determine to do what it is they do on a daily basis. For me, I usually work. Work my ass off because I am the one leading my people to survive a world who don't want them here or want them dead and I can't let that happen. It's all good though, I'm not doing it alone. I have others helping me make this place livable until we're free to roam the world as equal beside killing machine everyone think and know we are. And that is a long wait coming. We just have to live each day one day at a time until that day come.

But right now it is different. I'm not working my ass off; I'm staring at a certain friend as he talks to his lizard friend down by Headquarters admiring his physique. I don't understand why I am doing it but I can't seem to look away. Lately, precisely after the siege at Jam Pony, Alec and I have been getting close. We're starting to get to know each a little better, getting to understand one another, and feeling comfortable in each other company. I'm guessing because he's the only person I can really talk to in our predicament. Me being without my usual friends and my "not like that" boyfriend and for him being without his usual company of lustful women and his lonely apartment with his favorite alcohol. To have his company is great since he's the only constant in my life to help aid our fellow transgenics. There is Joshua too but Alec is there always. Why I am admiring his body and thinking about him daily is beyond me but god he is gorgeous.

As if he knows I was looking at him he turns his head in my direction. Feeling a little embarrass at getting caught I quickly turn around and head further in my office, taking a seat behind my desk. Shortly, after a minute has pass I can hear him taking the stairs to our neighboring office only to stand in my unoccupied spot in the doorway. He uses the door frame to support his weight as he leans against it and crosses his arms with a smile. I ignore him all the same knowing he was looking at me and knowing that if I look up I'll stare. His approaching now, foot steps cause me to take in a nervous breath and let it out slowly when he stops at the other side of my desk.

"Working hard there Maxie?"

"Yep, more then what I can say about you," I said finally getting the courage to look from the papers in front of me to see Alec looking at me with his cocky smile.

"I do my fair share of work Max being I am your SIC."

"Well can you be a second hand and help me finish organizing these papers for the meeting we're having in two hours."

"Why what's it about," he asked moving to stand next to me.

He leans on my desk to get a look at the papers lying on my desk. In the midst of his observing I get a whiff of his nature smell. The smell of ivory soap and shampoo along with the smell of purely Alec, masculine and musk, all roll into one. He was talking but I wasn't listening just lost at the sight and smell of him in front of me.

"Max are you listening," he asked turning his head to look at me.

"What?"

"Is this meeting about the heist you're setting up for tomorrow night?"

"Yes," I answer quickly. Hoping he didn't notice me smelling his scent but that was all forgotten when our faces were only mere inches apart, breathing in each other air.

"Oh," was all he said as we continue to stare. Those eyes are so beautiful.

With rapid blinking and the turning of his head we broke contact. I could sense he felt uncomfortable and I felt embarrasses because of it. He leans off the desk to move to the door, leaving without a second glance behind. I put my face to my hands, berating myself for what I was doing. What is happening to me? A knock at my door tore me away from my censure state to look up at the waiting Alec.

"Yes"

"I was thinking after the meeting if you're not busy, you want to hang over my place tonight for a movie or something," he bits his lower lip.

"Uhm…sure. I need a little break from work anyway."

A smile spread across his face making him look younger.

"Good cause all work and no play make Maxie a dull girl."

"Get out of here Alec, I'll see you tonight."

"See ya Max."

With that said he left leaving me once again with my papers and thoughts.

……

I don't know why I'm nervous. We're just sitting on his sofa watching a pre-pulse movie eating popcorn. Like what we always do when we're over each other's apartment, hanging out. But I guess it have to do with the proximity between us. Nothing but an inch of space between us and the intoxicating smell that is Alec… it's everywhere. It make me think about earlier today, the feeling, the thoughts, everything rush back to me just being here. I cast a side glance toward him as he watches the movie. The way his mouth moves while chewing on popcorn makes me think how they would feel on me. And that thought right there made me have second thoughts on being here, alone with Alec. I shouldn't be here.

_**I hope I don't make you mad, with what I'm 'bout to say, boy  
Here we are once again, and I'm havin second thoughts, boy  
I'm not messin' with your head, but I changed my mind, boy  
I don't know why I'm here, the same time I want you near**_

With these thoughts I need to leave. I mean why I am having them and about Alec no doubt. I should be having these thoughts about Logan not Alec. But Logan isn't here and approximately three months ago I told Logan Alec and I are together. Despite me telling we're together only to protect him from me and my lingering adversaries.

"I have to go," I said standing up moving to the door. Only to stop and turn back around to look at the confuse look on Alec face. He looks so cute looking like that. I don't want to hurt his feeling by leaving on our night of fun just because I can't handle a little tension thought.

"What," he finally said.

"I have to go." Right now I'm just pacing between the door and his sofa.

_**If you want me to leave, I will understand  
See I will just have to respect your wishes boy  
'Cause if I stay ain't no tellin' what may happened boy  
Although you look so good to me, it's best that I leave**_

"Why Max," he asks with concern in his voice.

And I stop and look at him. Those hazel-green eyes, reflecting more green, looking at me for an answer but I was lost in them.

_**I'm scared of being next to you, because of what I think I might do  
Boy you're turnin' me on right now, I can't get down like that right now  
I don't want to disturb the flow, but this is not my M.O.,  
Hold up, wait a minute, we're movin' too fast  
I want somethin' like this here to last.**_

"I don't want you to leave Max, stay with me."

And I knew right there that I couldn't leave.

_**Well I guess I'll stay for a minute, then I have to go boy  
This moment is so temptin', right now it's not what I want boy  
Maybe if we just embrace, with a simple kiss boy  
But that'll only make things worse, hope I'm not gettin' on your nerves boy**_

I sat down on the sofa, this time close to the other side of the sofa, away from him. He had the popcorn between us now and that help some but my thoughts. My hands in his hair, down his neck to his chest and back up again. I just have to focus on the movie that's all. Think about Logan.

"Max you're not eating any popcorn."

_Damn it Alec why you have to speak._

"…do I have to eat them all by my self?"

I look over to him and he just looks at me with a smile that cocky smile on his face. Why he have to smile.

_**I just wanted to be right for the both of us  
You don't have to say a thing to make me comfortable  
Boy, you make me so weak when you look at me  
Right now I'm a little confused, I think it's best that I refuse**_

He put another puffy kernel in his mouth. I watch another one go to his mouth and disappear in slow motion. A little crystal of salt stuck on his bottom lip and I wish I was that salt. Wish I can touch those lips of his. What is stopping me? I slowly lift my right hand to his face, keeping my eyes on his lips. His jaw stopped its movement and he swallowed hard. My hands finally reach its destination and cup his chin while my thumb brushes his bottom lip. They parted when my thumb reach his top lip.

"Max what are you doing," he ask under my teasing thumb to his lips.

"Removing salt"

And that's when I look up into his eyes looking at my lips.

_**I'm scared of being next to you, because of what I think I might do  
Boy you're turnin' me on right now, I can't get down like that right now  
I don't want to disturb the flow, but this is not my M.O.,  
Hold up, wait a minute, we're movin' too fast  
I want somethin' like this here to last.**_

It was like a pull or something he has on me. My body begins to move on its own and I was crawling toward him, dumping the bowl of popcorn on the floor in the process. When I finally reach him, I sat onto his lap with both of my knees on the side of his legs, straddling him as my other hand reaches his face. Our eyes stare at each other and every now and then he would glance at my mouth.

_**Supposed to be playin' cards, or watchin' a movie  
But we keep lockin' eyes boy, now why are you tryin' to tease me?**_

Our breathing became but a struggle as we inch closer to each other. I could feel his hands on my lower back moving upwards until they were even with my shoulder blades. Heat followed his hands movement and I could feel the heat spreading all around us. I really shouldn't be doing this but I can't stop. His hands made their way to my face and I knew I couldn't take it anymore.

_**This room is gettin' heated, won't you open up a window?  
I think that I should go now, 'cause I can't take this no more  
**_

Our lips collided in one forward movement and I gasp at the contact. Both of our eyes were close and we relinquish in the embrace of each other hands and mouth together. I must be in heat I have to be, because I shouldn't be doing this. Here, with Alec. I'm suppose to be doing this with Logan in his penthouse or where he now resident at Joshua's. The kiss intensified when he moves his hands to my hair and pushes my head forward to deepen the kiss. Am I in heat?

"No Max you're not," Alec said moving away from my lips to send butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck.

_**I'm scared of being next to you, because of what I think I might do  
Boy you're turnin' me on right now, I can't get down like that right now  
I don't want to disturb the flow, but this is not my M.O.,  
Hold up, wait a minute, we're movin' too fast  
I want somethin' like this here to last.**_

I didn't know I said it out loud until he answered. If it's not heat then what is it? Why am I acting like this towards him, feeling this way? I have to leave, now, before it goes too far.

"I have to go. I have to leave."

"Why Max," he asked still kissing my neck.

_Because I don't know what this is._

"I have to go." And with all the strength I could muster, I pull away from Alec. I look him up and down: at his dishevel clothes, his swollen lips, ruffle mane, and his flush cheeks. He eyed me as well. Silence engulfs us except for our labored breathing, in which we're trying to ease. He looks away from me and I knew he was upset. I was upset too, for letting this happen and in a way, regretting it. I was _actually_ cheating on Logan with Alec and it makes me feel… well I don't know what I'm feeling now, but its wrong it has to be. The silence was broken by Alec.

"Max, I don't understand why…"

"I'm really sorry Alec but I have to go."

I could see the confuse and hurt look evident on his face and it makes me want to wipe that look clean away. Embrace him to make it all better. But I'm not sure touching him would be good right now. I don't know what I'll do if I get near him again. I have to go. I barely got to the door when Alec had got up from the sofa to stop me.

"Max wait, could we at least talk about this?"

"I sorry Alec but there's nothing to talk about. It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen."

He chuckle a little, "An accident, Max I doubt what just happen was an accident."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't, but it was my only excuse right now for what just happen. I can't blame him, I won't but I can't deny what happen is going to make things a little different between us. Also what I have for Logan is still in me and I can't hurt Logan even more if I should act on this. I blame my self for this. For my comfort with Alec and how we grew closer in the last couple of months. That is why I have to leave.

_**I'm scared of being next to you, because of what I think I might do  
Boy you're turnin' me on right now, I can't get down like that right now  
I don't want to disturb the flow, but this is not my M.O.,  
Hold up, wait a minute, we're movin' too fast  
I want somethin' like this here to last**_

"It's Logan isn't? You're leaving because of Logan."

And how could I answer something so true. It's not the only reason why I'm leaving but its part of the reason why I can't stay in this room with him. Looking up at him, I could tell it was hurting him.

"I'm sorry Alec," and I left.

Of course part of why I am leaving is because of Logan but the other reason is because of this new feeling I am feeling toward Alec. Being next to him is becoming a problem.

* * *

AN: So what do you think about it? Do you like or don't like? The real question is do you want me to write more to it? So please review and let me know, please and thank you. 


	2. Pretty Girl rated R

**AN: **There are some things I forgot to mention in the last chapter that should make known to you guys. The first one is that the song, if you haven't figured out yet, is **CIARA - Near You**. It's not my song or anything. The next thing I want to mention is since I'm making this fanfic with characters from the show and music by various artists, I'd need to put a disclaimer. So...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel or the songs that I'm using in this fic.

**AN: **In this part of the fanfic, the song is used as Alec's dream and thoughts. I think I should make this known as well since the song has sexual content with it, this chapter will be rated M. The **dark bold **are the actual lyrics but the _Italic_ at the beginning of the lyrics is just my way of starting off the lyrics. Other italic parts are the character's thoughts. I hope it made sense and I hope you like this chapter as you did the first. Oh and before I forget again, the song used in this chapter is by **Babyface - Pretty Girl**.

Enjoy

_**

* * *

**_I tried desperately to pay attention to the meeting but my dream kept interfering. For two days Max been avoiding me, I guess because what happen between us, but now she can't avoid me, she's here. Being that I'm SIC and she's CO we can't miss an important meeting but right now I wish I could. With Max in the room my dreams haunt me and I can't shake it out of me. I can't look at her I'll stare but if I don't look at her my dreams will play its torture images. 

_I'm looking at her walking towards me, swaying her hips and running her hands through her hair._

_**Your lips, your smile, your tenderness  
The way you walk, i can't resist your style**_

_I lay down on my bed with my eyes close and fall asleep_

_**When I sleep at night, I dream of you  
I wake up wet, thinking of you**_

It's like that night Max woke something up inside me. Her touches and kisses were driving me crazy but also I felt as though something else was there. I would have found out what but Max pulled away and it was like my heart stopped. It felt as if my body went through a withdrawal with Max being the drug and I needed her there, touching me… kissing me and telling me what was this feeling I was feeling. But I knew why she had to move away, why she stopped…she was thinking about Logan. Her "not-like-that-boyfriend" which she used me to push him away because she felt he'd be safe that way. Supposedly we have a "thing." How much I wish that was true.

_**How can a man like me  
Convince a girl like you  
To be his lover and one and only**_

At the beginning Max view me as the screw up, the arrogant selfish bastard with her dead brother's face and would blame me for all her problems.

_**How can I make you see  
That I'm the one for you  
And nobody does it like me**_

But until that day I got arrested, she rescued me, and told me what happen to Ben at her apartment… everything changed. Even with my tough time dealing with Rachel, something changed between us. We became close, more open with each other and comfortable. And what happen that night at my apartment had to mean something, right?

_**Hey pretty girl  
Can I be your man tonight  
Hey pretty mama  
Can I sleep with you tonight**_

_**  
**_I mean this dream and what happen two days ago had to mean something?

_**Yo pretty girl, when you come to my room tonight  
I'll make you come through the night  
**_

Finally the meeting was over and I couldn't be any happier. Maybe Max avoiding me is a good thing or is it me who am avoiding her. I look behind me where Max just walked out the room and she stopped when she saw me looking at her. With a weak smile she turned and headed into headquarters.

Nope, definitely Max doing the avoiding. I walk up the stairs to my office and close the door behind me. I don't know what to do or think without Max being there. I can't stop thinking about her or seeing her crawl onto my lap and kissing me oh so right and… I need a drink. A knock on my door startled me and in walks my friend, Biggs. In a way I was glad he came, maybe he can help get rid of these thoughts of Max but also I was kind of disappointed. I almost wish it was Max walking through my door.

"What is happening to me," I bellowed laying my head on my desk.

"What's up with you?"

"Max is what's up with me and she's driving me crazy."

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing, Bigg I did nothing. This time it was Max who made the first move while I just sat there watching a movie."

"Whoa, wait a minute, I'm lost here. Max made the first move, the first move of what," he said sitting down in the chair across from me with a smile on his face.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "She kissed me two days ago when we were watching a movie at my apartment."

The smile on his face grew with gasping joy at what I said. He knew for a while now that I liked Max and he thought it was cool that I like the feisty yet caring raven hair beauty that is Max. He's been telling me that I should do something about it but I couldn't. Not when she's still in love with Logan. I'm not a guy to steal another man's woman but to Logan that was what I did. I stole Max right from under his nose.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Max kissing you and making sweet love to you," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"She just kissed me and don't get me started on the making love part."

"What… why?"

"That's where the whole driving me crazy part come in. Since that night I have been having these dreams about Max and me and we're…"

"Doing the deed? I say go for it man she obviously wants you."

"No she doesn't," I stood from my seat and over to the window. "She still in love with _Logan_," I said emphasizing his name.

"Then I don't understand why did she kiss you?"

"My point exactly, I don't know why she kissed me either. I was hoping we could talk but she's been avoiding me for the last two days. I don't think she wants to talk about what happen."

"Well have you tried going up to her and talking to her yourself?"

"No."

"Well there you go, go talk to her man. Maybe nip this thing in the butt so you guys could move on to bigger and better things," he wiggles his eyebrows again.

"If I ever get the chance to talk to her. She'll probably run away if I ever step within ten feet of her."

"So trap her, she can't run if you trap her into a corner."

"Yeah… right."

"Hey it's just a thought. Anyway I should go, let you figure out how to tame your runaway girlfriend. See you later."

"Okay, bye Biggs."

"Bye."

Once Biggs left I was once again left with my thoughts. It was pointless. Talking to Max, trapping her in a corner, how do I do that? How did Biggs do it when he got CeCe to fall for him? Did he tame and trap her to talk to him? CeCe is a strong independent person, how did she fall for the care-free infamous Biggs? He must know what he is talking about if they are together. But what am I talking about; this is me we're talking about. I've been with lots of women. I think I can handle Max. _Yeah but can you handle yourself_, a voice said to him.

"I really need a drink."

……

I know what's wrong with me; it's the lack of sex I'm getting. I'm not with a woman intimately like I use to before the whole siege thing. I'm trap inside these gates of Terminal City, SIC of a bunch transgenics. But what's stopping me from having a little fun of my own. There's some attractive women here I'm sure are willing to spend sometime with me. I mean there not a lot out tonight hanging around the bar here but there got to be some sex-willing females around.

_What about you being Max's main squeeze to keep Logan away_, the same voice said to me.

Crap I forgot about that. Most of the people here already think Max and me are a real couple. Well there go my chance of a fun night. I could always…no, no you came here tonight to not think about Max so scratch that from your mind mister. I should go home, get some sleep, if I can. That if my dreams will let me.

Walking out of the bar I head for home. On my way there, I spot Max just leaving her office heading in my direction. I hide behind a shadow in the corner of the building and watch Max pass me. She had her head down and arms folded over her chest when she passed me. She looks almost like she's upset or something and it makes me wonder why. Could it be me or something else? Just as she pass her scent caught in the air cross my path, invading my senses. The essence that was Max was so strong it felt as if it was touching me and pulling me toward her. But I stood firm where I stood and watch her go. The touch was still there and it was taking me where I didn't want to go right now, to my dream.

_**Your legs around my waist so tight  
I'll slide down south to taste you right  
It tastes so good to me, oh baby**_

It hit me hard and there was no way for me to stop it from appearing. Why Max? I've been with women before and kiss them before but I never felt and long for them like with Max. Could it be that she's a transgenic like me? It would explain the different feeling I'm feeling toward her since other women I've been with were ordinary.

_You want what you can't have._

And that's a fact. Max is with Logan. I want her because I never had her. I want her because she is taken because she's different then anyone I've met before. She have this uniqueness to her that is just Max and she doesn't care how she shows it. Through her smile, her tears, her laugher, her anger, she's different. And I want that…but I can't have that. It's only reserve for Logan.

_**How does a man like me  
Seduce a girl like you  
How can I make you my one and only  
How can I make you scream  
There's no one else for you  
'cause nobody does it like me  
**_

I watch her go upstairs to her apartment and disappear behind the door. This could be my chance to talk to her. Take Biggs advice and corner her. I mean I'll have her trap in her own apartment. The only exit would be the front door. But am I willing to stroll in there and demand her to talk to me about what happened at my apartment. She'll probably whip my ass for sure if I do that. Maybe I can work the conversation in there when I get inside. She did look a little upset just now maybe I could start off there and then drop the bomb on her. Yeah, very polite Alec. It's the only thing I have right now.

With a calming breath I make my way upstairs to her apartment. After I knock I waited for her to open the door. Once she did I was caught in her flawless beauty. It's like I haven't seen her in a long time, which is strange since I just saw her, and my heart quicken at the sight.

_**Hey pretty girl  
Can I be your man tonight  
Hey pretty mama  
Can I sleep with you tonight**_

Dimmed light shining from the room making her look angelic-like and showing off her brown soft skin. Her long dark hair fall evenly on her shoulders and those eyes…

"Alec what do you want," she asks breaking my concentration.

"I came here to talk to you."

"Well, it's really isn't the right time right now. I was…"

"It never a good time with you Max," I strain trying to calm my voice down from the anger building up. "You've been avoiding me for two days and I just need to talk to you okay."

It wasn't what I planned but you're plans change when you're around Max.

"Okay fine come in. I sort of need to talk to you too."

I walk in and I notice two bags sitting on the floor next to her bed room door. I frown, confuse by this when I turn to face Max who had her head down and fiddle with her fingers.

"Max are you leaving," I ask her.

"I'm just leaving for a week…with Logan."

And my heart stopped. She's leaving for a week. A week where I won't be able to see her, talk to her, or touch her. Wait did she say with Logan?

"With Logan, wait what about the virus?"

"Yeah about that, Logan called earlier, he found a cure. He wants to spend a week together in one of his cabin in Oregon."

"What about what you told him about…about us?"

"I told him the truth, that there wasn't…an us."

And it's like my lungs collapsed. I couldn't breath. That was the truth, there wasn't an us but it hurt all the same. The kiss we shared, the passionate kiss in my apartment we shared didn't mean anything to her. Then what was it?

"He's going to send me the cure tomorrow and on Monday we're leaving. I was wondering how he found it but he said not to worry about it, he'll tell me when we get to his cabin. I…"

I ignore her babbling. Something happen that night and I want to know what. Obviously it affects me and she was the one who kissed me. Why isn't she affected? Unless she is and don't won't to admit it. I look up at her. She was still talking about Logan and the miracle cure he found. She still won't look at me. I'm going to have to make her. And with that thought I interrupt her talking by pushing her against the wall. She was caught off guard by my attack and she looks me straight in the eyes. Confuse and curious by my reaction.

_**There's a candle that's burning in my heart tonight  
And the flame is full of my desire**_

She struggle but my body immobilize her against the wall. My hands move up her arm to her shoulder until they were on both her cheeks. She still and her eyes bore into mine. Searching for why I am doing this. My thumbs move so gently over her top and bottom lips and she looks directly at mine. So much I want to do-show my desire for her right now but I just let my dream and thoughts converse in my head what I want.

_**And I can't help but desire you in my bed tonight  
And I'll touch you in the places  
Where no one's been before  
And I'll kiss you in the places  
Where men sometimes ignore  
And I'll take you to a level  
You've never felt before  
And though you won't understand it  
You'll cry and ask for more  
**_

So I gave her what she gave me that night in my apartment. I kiss her passionately with want and need and whatever this other feeling was inside me.

_**Hey pretty girl  
Can I be your man tonight  
Hey pretty mama  
Can I sleep with you tonight**_

Dream, reality all runs through me at this very moment. I want this and by the way Max is responding she want this too. Her hands came to the back of my neck and she pulls me down to deepen the kiss. My arms circle around her waist pulling her closer to me, not wanting to let her go. It feels so right, this feeling and with Max that I don't want to stop but what Max told me about Logan and the cure did. Slowing the kiss down, I slowly pull away. She touches her swollen lips and looks at me. I was mad but hurt also.

She is looking at me now with hurt and confusion but then regret slowly came up. How can she regret it when she kissed me back?

"Alec, I can't…."

I stopped her. I know what she is about to say and I can't, I won't hear it. I already know what she's about to say.

"Max you don't have to say it, I know. I just don't know what this is between us, what this all mean?"

"I don't know either Alec but I can't do it. We can't do this any more."

And there it goes. My heart stops and breaks. I can't look at her now it hurt so badly. She admits that there is something between us but she won't let it go any further because of Logan.

"I'm with Logan now."

I can't let her know this hurt me so I put on a soldier front and heads for the door. I could feel her eyes still on me as I open the door.

"Alec, are we okay," she asks.

I turn my head towards her but I don't look at her.

"I'm not going to lie Max, we're not okay. Probably one day we will be but, I don't know."

And I left. I didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes. It hurt me more to see her that way. I don't know what I'll do the next time I'll see her. I know this feeling towards her probably won't go away but I know the hurt will still be there. Knowing she's with another man then with me. It hurts…it hurts worst than anything.

* * *

_**AN:** _So what do you think? Did I do a good job? I hope I did and you like this chapter like you like the firts one. Like I said before, the chapters in this story will vary. So review, please and thank you. I want to know should I continue this fic or not. 


End file.
